Damnée depuis la Nuit des Temps
by Hieros Gamos
Summary: Prologue en ligne 18ème siècle Hermione a vécu toute sa vie au Manoir Parkinson, en esclave, espérant un jour prendre sa revanche contre la vie et les personnes qui l'entourent, mais celleci sera semer d'embûches, notemment lorsque Angélus Parkinson déci


Nom: Damnée depuis la Nuit des Temps.

Rating: Ben... M!

Couple: Drago/ Hermione

Note de l'auteur: Après une conversation très élaborée avec ma p'tite fleur sur le tombeau d'une fille qui est morte à 22 ans il y a de ça... 150 ans environ qu'il y a dans mon cimetière, à deux heures du mat', alors que je n'arrivais pas à dormir, chuis allée dans Word et... voici ce qui est sorti de mon esprit tordu, en 20 minutes!  
Dark fic je pense... Cà ne va pas être très très gai! voilà! Ben... Place au prologue...

Il y a des vies comme celle-là... Qui seront maudites du début, jusqu'à la fin... Une mère soit disant violée, un père illégitime, inconnu, une enfance passée dans une famille qui ne vous aime pas, qui vous pourrit toujours la vie. On y connaît les coups, les pleurs, les insultes... La violence... La vengeance... La haine... On se renferme sur soi-même... On ne croit plus en rien... On maudit tout ce qui nous touche... Tout ce qui a attrait à nous et aux autres... On ne pense qu'à une chose: mettre fin au calvaire. Mais comme retenu par une force plus forte que soi, on ne s'y résout pas. Alors on se bat... On encaisse en silence... On hait en silence... Tout ça durant des années... Un jour on se vengera... De tout ce qui nous entoure, de ceux qui nous ont fait du mal. Oui... Un jour on se vengera... Et bizarrement, la force de vivre, on la retrouve. On se bat contre elle sans vouloir qu'elle nous quitte. On la hait, faute de ne pas pouvoir l'aimer...

" Je brûle depuis la nuit des temps dans les profondeurs de l'Enfer... " murmura une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns, assise sur son lit, les yeux dans le vide, faisant, comme tous les mois, le point sur sa vie misérable.

ll devait être plus de trois heures du matin, à en juger par le carillon sourd dans le couloir, qui avait résonné quelques minutes auparavant. La nuit était calme, elle entendait juste l'air qui entrait et sortait de ses poumons comme avec difficulté. Elle avait toujours l'impression de faire un effort considérable pour accomplir ce geste. lnspirer de l'air... Expirer de l'air... A longueur de journée. Ca devenait presque une corvée pour elle. Elle se pencha sur le côté, et prit son journal intime, qu'elle avait commencé à écrire quelques semaines plus tôt, pour laisser une trace de l'Enfer qu'elle vivait. Pour qu'un jour, un jour lointain, une personne trouverait le livre en cuir rouge dans une vieille boîte, et pourrait y voir inscrit: "Journal d'Hermione Granger, damnée depuis la nuit des temps - 1775". Elle saisit la plume noire sur la table de nuit où se consumait déjà la septième chandelle depuis qu'elle était retournée dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit soigneusement son manuscrit, en caressant délicatement les pages, et murmura:

" Mon Enfer... "

Elle se pencha à nouveau pour saisir un encrier, et se concentra sur les mots qu'elle allait utiliser pour raconter la journée qui venait de s'écouler.

" Cher journal, le 17 Novembre 1775.

Une journée froide vient à nouveau de s'écouler. Froide, grise, humiliante, pleine d'insultes, de larmes, de coups... Cela fait 6218 jours que je suis enfermée dans cette demeure. Le Manoir des Tourments, comme je l'appelle dans mes écrits... Le Manoir des Parkinson... Comment ma mère a pu se retrouver ici un jour? C'est la question que je me pose tous les jours... Comment a-t-elle pu?... Une-Sang-de-Bourbe comme ils se plaisent à nous appeler ici. Moi et tous les autres de mon... espèce. Comme des animaux, des êtres indignes de vivre. Comment se fait-il qu'ils m'acceptent encore dans leur demeure? En leur présence?... Pourquoi ne pas me jeter dehors? J'y serais beaucoup plus heureuse, à mendier, qu'à vivre ici. Mais ils le savent très bien, c'est pour cela que je n'ai pas le droit de sortir...

Pansy et Daphné Greengrass m'ont encore fait vivre un calvaire. Elles sont arrivées dans les cuisines, l'endroit où je passe chacune de mes journées, du matin jusqu'au soir, dans leurs robes en velours vert émeraude. Avec leurs belles capes noires. Des artifices dans les cheveux... La peau blanche... Si blanche... Une mouche au dessus de la lèvre. Provocatrices... Les joues légèrement rouges, comme si elles venaient de dehors. Elles riaient aux éclats. Sans doute avaient-elles trouvé un autre souffre-douleur? Un autre que moi, dans ma robe noire, austère, que j'ai depuis mes 14 ans. Toujours la même... Mes cheveux broussailleux, sans artifice, mon teint assez hâlé, sale... Mes yeux marrons, sans éclat, soulignés de profondes cernes... A chaque fois, que je les vois, je ne puis m'empêcher de les admirer. Pourquoi?... Pour avoir tout pour elles! Une famille qui les aime, des artifices, plein d'artifices... Des amis, de l'argent, des livres, une joie de vivre profonde... Une vie, tout simplement. Elles viennent me voir, parce qu'elles savent très bien que je ne suis rien à côté d'elles. Je suis comme tous ces elfes de maison qui travaillent sans relâche pour leur faire plaisir. J'ai tant de fois essayer d'en persuader quelques uns de se rebeller. De s'enfuir! Ils me regardent tous épouvantés. M'insultent dès qu'ils s'éloignent... " La sale Sang-de-Bourbe à oser parler à moi... La sale Sang-de-Bourbe veut que je quitte mes maîtres adorés... "

" Oh! Sang-de-Bourbe... Nous te cherchions justement. " fit Daphné en s'approchant prudemment de moi, prenant soin de ne pas salir sa robe, ni de toucher un elfe qui passait devant elle précipitamment, le regardant avec dégoût en fronçant légèrement son nez parfait.

Oui parfait... Cette fille était hélas parfaite... Des cheveux bruns, soyeux, toujours coiffés avec la plus grande élégance, des yeux bleus avec des cratères verts fascinants, des lèvres charnues, un nez délicat, fin, un teint de poupée de porcelaine, une poitrine généreuse mise en valeur par un corset qui la remonte et qui souligne délicatement sa taille fine. Je la hais pour être aussi parfaite. Je la hais pour se présenter devant mes yeux, pour entrer dans mon champ de vision et pour me narguer. Pour me faire comprendre que jamais je ne serais comme elle.

" Tu es trop gentille avec elle darl'... Juste un petit " Sang-de-Bourbe "? Je te croyais plus imaginative que cela! Nous en avons pourtant discuter en descendant." fit Pansy en me toisant d'un air dégoûté.

Elle, je la hais pour tout ce qu'elle représente... Pour le calvaire qu'elle me fait vivre... Pour l'air qu'elle respire... Je prie tous les jours Merlin qu'elle meurt sous les plus affreuses tortures, et dans les plus affreuses souffrances. Elle, contrairement à Daphné Greengrass est assez repoussante... Des cheveux bruns également, des yeux marron, pervers, sans éclat, un teint blanc grâce à toute cette poudre de riz qu'elle se fait appliquer tous les matins. Le bruit qu'elle fait à chaque respiration me donne la nausée. Il est sans doute dû à la graisse qui se répartit sur son ventre et ses hanches, qui petit à petit, emprisonne j'espère son coeur si elle en a un, mais elle se veut toujours provocatrice, soulignant sa poitrine généreuse, certes, mais tout sauf attirante... Elle semble toujours sur le point d'éclater, et combien de fois j'ai cru que sa dernière heure était arrivée? Des milliers, des millions de fois. " _Crève... Etouffe-toi... _"

" Ah oui! Comment Drago a suggéré que nous l'appelions? " Fiente de Sang-de-Bourbe " c'est cela? " demanda Daphné avant de partir dans un éclat de rire hystérique.

Drago Malefoy... Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, juste aperçut. C'était le parti le plus en vue de toute l'Angleterre, et l'un des garçons les plus beaux du pays, et probablement le plus beaux selon Pansy qui en parlait toujours en rougissant, et avec... émotion, faute de mot plus précis. Elle me fait penser à un cochon à chaque fois. Une truie rôtie sur la braise qu'on vient de retirer des flammes.

Un garçon grand, d'une blondeur extraordinaire, les yeux bleus froids, selon ces deux ingrates, mais tellement attirants. Des traits fins... Pâle... Je me l'imagine souvent. Un être a l'apparence d'un ange, mais qui est en fait vil, sournois, calculateur, séducteur... Une personne que je hais sans l'avoir jamais vraiment vu, une personne que je ne veux sous aucun prétexte rencontrer un jour, ni même croiser. C'est à lui que je dois tous les plans machiavéliques de ces deux pestes. C'est lui qui un peu plus tous les jours, fait de ma vie un Enfer. C'est lui que je hais le plus sur cette Terre pour toutes les souffrances que je subis un peu plus tous les jours que Merlin fait. C'est lui que je tuerai avec le plus de délice, en le faisant souffrir autant que moi j'ai pu souffrir.

Le jour de ma vengeance... Je te tuerai Drago Malefoy... Je te tuerai...

Elles m'ont insultée des heures durant, et comme à mon habitude, je ne disais rien... Non... Il ne vaut mieux pas que je parle. Le seul qui me traite avec un peu de... respect est Angélus Parkinson, le père de Pansy. C'est lui qui a accepté que ma mère entre dans sa demeure pour me mettre au monde.

On raconte que c'était une bohémienne qui errait sur les routes, que l'on croisait ici et là avec son ventre énorme, engrossée par on ne savait quel ingrat moldu. Et qu'au début du mois de Novembre 1758, elle avait frappé avec force contre la lourde porte en chêne de ce manoir. On lui avait ouvert. On avait fait venir le maître. Sa femme répugnait déjà cette jeune fille sale, et en guenille, qui plus est, une Sang-de-Bourbe. On l'avait fait entrer dans les cuisines, par une porte cachée, derrière le château pour qu'elle puisse mettre son enfant au monde. Etrange pour des Sang-Pur... Le fruit du démon était sous leurs yeux... Une fille en était sortie... J'étais cette fille. A bout de force, ma mère mourut en me donnant mon prénom. Celui de sa mère m'a-t-on dit. Angélus n'avait pas pu se résoudre à me mettre dehors, ni à l'orphelinat. Pour quelle raison? Je ne l'ai jamais su... Il avait pris la décision de me garder. Il ne savait pas quelle vie il me donnait... Une vie maudite... Ma vie maudite... Une vie que je ne veux pas... Que je ne veux plus... Une vie sans amour, sans geste tendre, sans sourire, sans joie... Une vie en Enfer... Ma vie en Enfer...

Lors qu'il s'adresse à moi, Angélus éprouve tout de même du mépris. Cela se voit dans le son de sa voix, dans la façon dont il me regarde... Mais il me parle, comme un devoir, comme s'il avait une conscience. Pourtant je sais qu'il n'en a pas. Qu'il est au service du Mal. De Lord Voldemort, si j'en crois les murmures que j'entends lorsque la famille va se coucher. Je sais juste qu'ils en ont peur. Que son nom n'est jamais prononcé ou à peine chuchoté. Qu'il a accompli des actes horribles. Par vengeance contre son "moldu de père". Une personne qui me ressemble en quelque sorte. A moi, il ne m'a jamais inspiré de crainte. Je dirais même qu'il m'a toujours inspiré une sorte de respect. Une admiration secrète, malgré le mal qu'il répand autour de lui. Pour avoir le courage d'accomplir ses actes... Même s'il hait les personnes de mon espèce, d'après ce que je sais. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'admirer... Sincèrement. Lord Voldemort...

Etre damné, peu différent de moi, apprenez-moi la vengeance, apprenez-moi à être sans coeur, à ne rien ressentir... Apprenez-moi à ne plus être humaine, à tuer sans conscience, à devenir puissante. Apprenez-moi à être une autre... Je jure de ne jurer que par vous, de vous être fidèle, de vous donnez mon âme, de vous donner ma vie, si seulement vous me sortez de mon Enfer... "

Hermione, dont les yeux commençaient à se fermer, laissa tomber sa main tâchée d'encre sur la page qu'elle venait d'écrire, et ne se doutait pas que quelqu'un derrière la porte de sa chambre attendait patiemment qu'elle ait fini son ouvrage.

Comme tous les soirs, Angélus Parkinson allait dans sa bibliothèque privée jusque tard dans la nuit. Il attendait que la jeune fille s'endorme pour pouvoir l'épier dans son sommeil.

Depuis qu'elle se métamorphosait en femme, il avait pris cette habitude. ll se glissait sans bruit dans la chambre, sa baguette à la main, la respiration saccadée lorsqu'il apercevait sa poitrine monter et descendre à mesure qu'elle respirait. ll ne la touchait jamais, il n'avait jamais osé. Mais ses pensées remplaçaient ses gestes.

A 40 ans, Parkinson était encore un homme aimant la bonne chair et les femmes. Il avait la réputation d'être le rival principal de Lucius Malefoy qui était le chouchou la gente féminine. Brun les yeux marron verts, il préférait de loin la chair tendre des jeunes filles, des prudes, à celles des femmes mariées. Beaucoup d'amies de sa fille étaient passées dans son lit. Celles qui voulaient un homme expérimenté pour donner leur virginité. Il le voyait dans leurs yeux qu'elles le désiraient... Mais Hermione Granger, cette vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe répugnante, sale, avait toujours éveillé en lui quelque chose de... pervers. Il avait toujours voulu la faire sienne d'une façon ou d'une autre. Alors tous les soirs, il pénétrait dans cette chambre froide, lugubre, et se masturbait en imaginant les délices qu'elle pourrait lui prodiguer, malgré son ignorance, sa naïveté, sa candeur. Il imaginait qu'il la caressait des fois dans son coma apparent. Mais légèrement... Pour ne pas la réveiller. ll en demeurait toujours frustré.

Ce soir-là n'avait pas fait exception. Il s'était engouffré dans l'ombre de la chambre, et s'était approché avec l'intention de souffler sur la bougie, au trois quart consumée. En se penchant légèrement, la baguette en main, prêt à murmurer un "Nox" une fois l'obscurité totale, il avait aperçut le journal de la jeune fille dont il ignorait jusque là l'existence.

Il le prit délicatement prenant garde de ne pas la toucher, et avait parcouru avec de plus en plus d'avidité les lignes qu'il avait sous les yeux. Un rictus suffisant s'esquissa sur ses lèvres à son évocation... Il s'était même assis sur le lit de la jeune fille qui dormait paisiblement à côté. Ses yeux s'élargirent à la fin de la page... Ainsi donc, elle voulait rencontrer Lord Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres... Elle admirait son maître... Elle lui promettait de lui être fidèle jusqu'à la mort s'il la sortait de son enfer... Il avait toujours trouvé cette fille assez étrange, un peu singulière... Mais pas à ce point-là. Elle ne savait pas ce que ces mots pouvaient avoir comme conséquence si un fidèle du Lord tombait dessus... Un fidèle comme lui. Que pouvait-elle apporter à Voldemort? De la distraction. Un jouet... S'il la faisait laver, habiller convenablement, s'il en faisait... une sorte de courtisane?... Pour amuser la galerie! Comme cela il ne se cacherait plus et pourrait enfin poser ses mains sur elle... Il en trembla d'excitation. Avec un sourire sadique, il reposa doucement le journal, et sortit prudemment de la chambre et murmura avec une flamme diabolique dans les yeux:

" Hermione Granger, Sang-de-Bourbe et courtisane des Mangemorts... Tu as cru connaître l'Enfer en ma demeure? Tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attend en dehors de ces murs... "


End file.
